Love and Lucky
by SapphireRose578
Summary: AU Fic. Lucy moves to New York City to become a dancer, but the only place she can get hired is at a mysterious dance club, Fairy Tail. She makes it her goal to become one of the best there, but she'll have to surpass Erza, the current headliner and she'll have to not get distracted by the owners cute grandson, Natsu. Nalu, Jerza and hints of Gruvia and Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this idea randomly , so I hope you guys like it! I always get nervous writing AU fics, but anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail or any sort of like...dancey movie like Moulin Rouge or Burlesque (which I guess this is loosely similar to?!) Feel free to give criticism and such :)**

* * *

_When I was 5 years old my parents took me to a terrible production of The Nutcracker. It was a small town production and the set was practically falling apart, but, 5 year old me absolutely adored it. As I watched all the beautiful girls move with such grace on stage, I couldn't help but be in absolute awe of their movement. It was then that I knew I had to be a dancer. _

* * *

Lucy dropped her bags and glanced around her new apartment. She sighed.

"It's not perfect," she said, "but it'll have to do I guess," she shrugged. For a New York City studio apartment Lucy actually had it rather nice. The room was fairly large with a nice sized kitchen in the corner. She had enough room to place a divider to separate her bedroom from her living room. The floorboards were a bit creaky and the wallpaper was faded. Lucy sat down on the floor.

"I'll have to buy some furniture," she said, thinking aloud. She sighed again. "I'll also have to get a job to buy said furniture," she whined scrunching up her face.

It had been Lucy's dream to move to New York City her entire life. She had spent years studying dance and when she turned 22 she decided it was finally time to make the big move. Of course, in her mind she imagined living in a glamorous apartment and joining up with some incredible dance company. Neither of those things had actually happened...but here Lucy was in New York City, in a shitty apartment and no job. It wasn't that she hadn't tried! She had sent applications in to various dance programs. She had sent to over twenty and only got auditions from about two and from those two she'd heard back from a grand total of zero. But Lucy was determined to make it work. She would make connections and keep applying and eventually something would come along.

* * *

Lucy found the place by accident. She had been walking around, giving resumes to places close to her apartment, when she found it.

"Fairy Tail, where all your dreams come true..." she said reading the sign on the door slowly. There were smaller signs that advertised dancing, music and food. "Some...sort of club?" she asked aloud, unsure of what to make of the place. She walked into the club, which was surprising large and it completely empty. Chairs and tables took up much of the space, but there was a large stage in the back of the room, and Lucy's face immediately lit up, seeing stages automatically got her heart pounding.

"We're closed," a voice grumbled from the bar area. She turned around to face a rather gruff looking man. He had long dark hair and piercings all over his face. "We don't open till later tonight," he said angrily.

"Oh," Lucy said shyly. "The door was open, so I figured it would just be ok..."

"Yeah come back later," he growled cutting her off.

"Are you hiring here at all?" she asked quickly before he could ignore her.

"Tch. I have no idea, let me get the owner," he grumbled. She wasn't sure if she wanted to work here after the bartender seemed so angry, but beggars couldn't exactly be choosers. It didn't take long for the bartender to return with a short older man.

"Hello young lady! I'm Makarov, the owner of this lovely club. How can I help you?" he asked sweetly. Lucy sighed a bit, happy that not everyone acted as rude as the bartender.

"Well I saw your sign outside that said something about dancers and I was just wondering if you were hiring at all...you see I'm a dancer and..."

"Hmmm..." he responded, looking Lucy up and down. "We could be hiring," he said. Lucy's eye twitched a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Fairy Tail is a unique place, I'd like to see what's unique about you. Do you wanna dance for me?" he asked.

"Like...an audition?" she asked. Makarov nodded. "Uh...sure!" she said. "When?"

"Right now!" Makarov said. "I just hire when I feel like it," he laughed. "You're a cute girl, go ahead." Lucy's heart started pounding. She could really use a job...but she hadn't prepared anything.

"Right now?" she squeaked out. "O-okay," she said without really even thinking. What was she doing? There was no way she was going to be able to pull out anything good right now.

"Gajeel, turn on some music!" Makarov cheered. Lucy couldn't tell if Makarov was making fun of her, or if he would actually hire her right there on the spot. Gajeel turned the music on and it was some club style beat. Lucy's forte had always been ballet, but she knew quite a fair share of modern techniques. She approached the stage and began to move. Lucy had always been a natural at feeling a song and just going with where her body took her. She moved her hips and twirled. Whatever nerves she had been feeling immediately melted and her face lit up with a smile. She moved quickly and with ease with the beat.

"Stop." Makarov said abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't...really have time," she mumbled, knowing at this point it was useless to make excuses. Makarov held up his hand.

"Can you come back here in four hours?" he asked. Lucy looked at her watch and nodded. "Good," he said. "You're hired."

"Really?" she asked, in shock.

"Yeah, see you at 6," he said and walked into the back office where he had come from. Lucy awkwardly waved goodbye to the man behind the bar (who didn't wave back) and ran out the door.

"I'm a dancer! I'm a dancer!" Lucy jumped around once she was out. She pulled a small journal out of her purse and held it up. "Isn't this great Mom?" she asked. "I'm finally going to be a REAL dancer," she giggled.

* * *

Lucy returned to Fairy Tail that night at six sharp. This time Gajeel wasn't the only one there, he was setting up the bar with two...shirtless boys. Lucy shook her head and approached the bar.

"Hi," she began. "Gajeel right?" He grunted slightly. Lucy decided to take that as a yes. "I'm here for my first night?" she said.

"Oh hello lovely lady," Lucy turned around to see the two shirtless men standing behind her.

"H-hi!" she said nervously, her face flushing.

"I'm Loke," said the orange-haired boy said. He took Lucy's hand and kissed it.

"Yo! I'm Gray," said the other half naked boy.

"Can we help you?"

"With anything?" Gray added.

"Really, anything." Loke said raising his eyebrows at her. Lucy pulled her hand back.

"I just...got hired here...I'm just r-r-reporting for my first night!" she said nervously. "Do you two...work here?" she said.

"Yeah! We're the servers," Gray said.

"The servers?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah we serve food," Loke began.

"Drinks," Gray added.

"And really anything else your heart desires," Loke said with a smile. Lucy felt her face turn bright red.

"Lucy! You made it," Makarov's voice boomed from behind the bar. "I see you've met Gray and Loke, they're two of our most popular servers." It didn't take much for Lucy to imagine why as she stared at their bare well-toned chests. "Well, let's head to the back so you can meet the other dancers," he said leading her towards the back of the club. They walked backstage to the dressing room where a large group of girls sat in front of mirrors, applying makeup, gossiping and singing along with the music they had playing. "Girls! Girls! Listen up," Makarov said, all their heads turned to look towards him. "This is Lucy! She's going to be a new dancer, so please welcome her and treat her as one of your own," he said and pushed her farther into the dressing room.

"Hi!" A light blue-haired girl approached her. "I'm Levy. I'm also a dancer and one of the newer girls too! It's so nice to meet you! Let me introduce you to everyone." Levy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the first set of mirrors. "This is Mirajane and Lisanna, they're sisters and their brother Elfman is one of the bouncers, they've been with Makarov forever," Levy said. The two girls smiled and waved. "They do a sister act together, it's really amazing! People have loved the two for years!" Levy smiled waving at the two girls.

"Nice to meet you," Lisanna said cheerfully and Mira smiled. Levy dragged Lucy down the line more.

"This is Evergreen and Bisca, they're two of our oldest dancers."

"Do you have to introduce me as 'old'" Evergreen whined.

"You know that's not what she meant," Bisca teased, "It's so nice to meet you Lucy. I"m sure you'll fit in fine! It doesn't take much to fit in with all these freaks."

"I really don't think you need to call me a freak either! What is it with all this name calling right before a show? It's terrible for my complexion," Evergreen continued to whine.

"I really don't think people calling you names has anything to do with your complexion." Bisca sighed and shook her head.

"Bisca does a gun show. It's really popular with lots of the male clients."

"And some women," she winked. Levy pulled Lucy down the line some more.

"Then this," she gestured to an empty seat and another blue-haired girl, "is where Juvia and I sit," she said. "Juvia this is Lucy! She's a new dancer," Levy said. Lucy waved and held out her hand to shake the blue-haired girls hand, but the other girl just stared.

"Are you the blonde who was talking to Juvia's Gray?" she snapped.

"I-I-I didn't realize he was yours," Lucy stammered nervously, trying to avoid the girl's glare.

"He's not, Juvia just really really really likes him. I recommend you just avoid him altogether," Levy whispered.

"Don't worry Juvia, I have no interest in Gray," she said nervously.

"Great! Then let's be good friends," Juvia said her attitude completely switching. The girl grabbed Lucy's hand and shook it.

"Ok," Lucy said raising an eyebrow finding the girls personality switch a little odd.

"That's just Juvia," Levy said. "She's really sweet, I promise," Levy assured the blonde. Lucy just nodded in agreement, unsure what to make of anyone really. "You'll sit here!" Levy said gesturing to the empty mirror next to her. "Next to me. On the other side you'll share with Cana, who doesn't seem to be here yet." Levy said curiously.

"She's probably here, she's probably just at the bar with Gajeel. Better watch out Levy," Juvia said while putting on some lipstick.

"W-why would I care if Cana and Gajeel were talking, Juvia?!" Levy snapped loudly.

"Juvia is sure Levy doesn't care at all," she said standing up to take her hair curlers out.

"You're right! I don't!" Levy yelled after her. "I really don't," she said quietly to Lucy. "Anyway, I think you've met pretty much everyone but Cana...oh and there's Erza."

"Lucy can wait to meet Erza," Juvia said sitting back down to adjust her curls. "She's not going to be happy Makarov hired someone new," she said.

"Who's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Erza is our headliner. She's the one all the customers come to see. She's super talented and she's known Makarov since she was a little girl!" Levy said.

"What are you saying about me now, Levy?" a voice called out from behind the curtain.

"Oh! Erza, I was just telling Makarov's new recruit about you." Erza emerged from behind the stage. Lucy could see why she was the headliner. She had long bright red hair, which she had currently tied back into a ponytail. Her body was slim, but she had curves and her breasts were sizable. Lucy could see that she was a strong, confident woman.

"New recruit," Erza said narrowing her eyes at Lucy. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Erza, I run the show around here, so any dancing questions you have really should go through me." She took her seat at the head of the row of mirrors. Hers was a bit bigger than the other girls and she was the only one who didn't have someone on the opposite side of her.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," Erza said looking Lucy up and down, measuring what she was up against. "I assume Makarov is going to have you watch us tonight. Unless you think you can keep up with us," Erza said tauntingly. Lucy looked down.

"No I think it'd be best to watch tonight," she said. "It'll be nice to see what kind of dancing you guys do here." All the girls looked at her curiously.

"You mean you got hired here not really knowing what it is that happens here?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded.

"Is that a bad thing? Isn't it just a night club?"

"Oh honey," Erza said. "This is Fairy Tail. You're going to be in for quite the treat tonight." Erza smacked her lips together after putting on lipstick. Suddenly Lucy wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it I feel like its such a random idea, but hopefully you guys like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this update took so long, I really want this story to be good so I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible XDD it takes me a bit longer to write it wah! please bear with meee and enjoy chapter 2! Natsu is in this one. Thank you guys for reading :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Don't let Erza scare you Lucy!" Levy said sweetly as she led her back out to the main floor. Gray and Loke waved at them and Levy waved back, but Lucy noticed her focusing more on the bar rather than the two shirtless men. "Nothing is as intense as she makes it out to be." Levy pulled out a chair for Lucy gesturing for her to sit down.

"Thanks," Lucy mumbled.

"Just enjoy the show! I can meet with you tomorrow to help you learn stuff if you want!" Levy offered sweetly. Lucy nodded.

"Ok! I think that would be really helpful."

"Yeah no problem, but I've got to go get ready now, so I'll see you after the show!" she said. Lucy really liked Levy and for the first time since she had moved to New York she felt like maybe she had found something exciting in her life. She glanced around the bar and was surprised to see people filling up the place quickly. She was happy to see that the once lifeless bar was now busy and bustling.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Loke asked sliding his arm around Lucy and sitting down next to her.

"Should you really be sitting down on the job?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"This is Fairy Tail," he said pushing his glasses up. "I will do anything you ask. If you asked me to kiss you I would do it, if you asked for more...well we'd have to go to a back room but I'd do it." Lucy blushed. What the heck was Loke talking about. Back room? No one had told her anything about that. A spotlight shone on the middle of the stage and a man with a bowl cut emerged on the stage. Loke stood up, blew her a kiss and twirled around, disappearing behind her.

"Good evening everyone! I'm Max, your host! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Where our girls make all your dreams come true!" The audience cheered loudly and Lucy glanced around feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Should I bring them out to you?" The audience hollered one more time and Lucy clapped a bit. Max began to introduce all of the girls. "They're sexy and they're sisters! Lisanna and Mirajane are here with their sister act tonight!" The two girls entered wearing sexy bikini tops and long flowing skirts. They matched almost perfectly. A group of men in the corner screamed out that they loved Mirajane and she waved at them cutely. "She'll take you to the best gun show you've ever seen in your life, it's Bisca!" He announced as Bisca entered wearing a bikini top, booty shorts and a cowboy hat. Lucy watched him introduce the rest of the women as they all lined up on stage. The crowd cheered and clapped for all the girls, but Max suddenly shushed them.

"Everyone is here! So we can get started..."

Levy stepped forward a bit.

"Max! How silly of you, we're not all here," she teased.

"Oh! You're right Levy, how could I forget the magical, the beautiful, the sexiest!" A spotlight shone near the back of the bar where Erza entered. She ran her hand along the edge of the bar sexily and she danced slowly to the stage, while the music played. Lucy had never been one for this style of dancing. She had studied ballet and modern styles of dance, but she had to admit that Erza looked beautiful as she moved slowly to the stage. All eyes were on her. It was impossible not to look. She ran her hands over a few lucky guys' shoulders and made her way onto the stage. Her dress was revealing and pushed her breasts up perfectly. Lucy blushed just watching her move with such grace and ease. She walked up onto the stage.

"Ok, now everyone's here," she said keeping her voice deep. The crowd went wild the second she spoke, especially the men. "I can take it from here Max," she said as the music started to play, Erza began to sing. Her voice was low and sultry, Lucy couldn't stop staring at her. The girls made their way to the audience and danced while Erza sang, some of them danced by the bar and some of them danced in front of specific men. Juvia danced by Gray, which Lucy was pretty sure defeated the purpose of both their jobs.

Lucy's heart began beating as she imagined herself doing these dances. There was no way she could actually pull it off. This wasn't what she had expected. She figured it would be a cute cabaret style show, but this, was a lot more sexual than she realized. Plus the idea of back rooms was making her wary. Levy hadn't said anything about that. Was Loke teasing? Lucy wasn't sure she could do this anymore. The show ended and Lucy dashed out of the club. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Once she arrived at her apartment, Lucy sank down on the ground.

"I'm just going to quit, Mom," she said holding her journal out. "I'm just going to go in tomorrow, tell them it's not for me and be done with it!" she said. There was no way she would ever be able to dance like that.

* * *

Lucy made her way to the club in the early afternoon the next day. She paused holding her hand over the door handle. Was she really going to quit? She really needed the money...but was this really what she wanted to be doing? She yanked the door open and entered the club. Gajeel was standing in his usual position behind the bar, cleaning glasses. Levy was sitting at the bar smiling at him. Lucy's heart leapt into her throat. She wished Levy wasn't there. She had liked the girl and she was one of the first people who had actually been nice to her in the city. Luckily, Levy seemed to be wrapped up in whatever conversation she was having with Gajeel.

"Hey, Gajeel! Is...uh Makarov here?" Lucy asked approaching the bar.

"Oh! Lucy! I didn't see you come in, hi!" Levy said happily.

"H-hi Levy!" she said trying mask her nerves.

"Did you wanna learn some of the dances today?" Levy cheerfully grabbed Lucy's hands.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to talk to Makarov first-"

"OI!" A loud slam was heard as the door slammed opened. "Gajeel! Grab me a beer!" A voice called out from the the entry way.

"Oi! Natsu! Are you gonna pay for it, gi-hee!" Gajeel teased opening the bottle and placing it on the counter.

"Very funny, Gajeel, very funny," Natsu said grabbing his beer off the counter. The boy had bright pink hair and a white scarf on. He smiled at Lucy and held out his hand. "You must be new? I'm Natsu!" Lucy blushed as he smiled at her, she shook his hand.

"I'm Lucy and yes, I'm new but-"

"That's great! It's always awesome when the club gets new staff! Just adding people to the family," he smiled. Lucy was surprised to hear him call the club members his family. They were just dancers, high class strippers really. Natsu sat on the bar stool.

"So where are you from?" Natsu asked.

"Nowhere special, a really really small town in Ohio," she said.

"I bet that was cool though! Everyone probably knows each other well," Natsu said. "I grew up here and you kind of get lost in how many people there are."

"It's not always the best having everyone know you," Lucy said turning away. Natsu leaned in close to her looking at her face.

"Well, you're pretty cute, so I can see why Gramps hired you," he smiled. Lucy blushed. Back home she had steered clear of boys, mostly because she didn't want to get attached to anyone when she knew she would leave eventually. not that some boys hadn't tried.

"T-Thanks?" she questioned and backed away from him.

"What a pervert," Gajeel scoffed.

"Oi! Gajeel, I'm much less of a pervert than you. I don't come here to watch the girls!"

"Neither do I, this is my job," Gajeel retorted.

"Well, whatever," Natsu shrugged and turned back towards Lucy. "Let's be friends, Ok?" he asked nicely. Lucy couldn't bring herself to do anything but nod. "Don't let these fools scare you! Everyone here is really nice and will help you out. Right Levy?" Natsu said giving her a thumbs up and Levy joined in. Lucy's heart sank, they were all so nice and welcoming, but she couldn't work in this place, she just...couldn't. She didn't come to New York to be a dancer for a sleazy nightclub. She came to be a dancer, on a large stage with a huge audience, sold out. She came to be like all the classy girls...but...everyone did have to start somewhere right? She returned Natsu and Levy's thumbs up.

"Do-do you work here?" Lucy finally managed to ask.

"Nah, but Makarov is my grandfather, so I stop by a lot to see him and hang out with my friends...like Gajeel!" he said gesturing to the bartender.

"Tch."

"Great! Now that that is all settled, where is Gramps! I gotta ask him a question," Natsu said. Lucy snapped out of her momentary lapse of judgement.

"Me too," she said. "I need to speak with him too."

"I'll go grab him," Gajeel said and disappeared behind the bar. He re-emerged not too long after, with Makarov in tow.

"Oi! Gramps!" Natsu called out happily.

"Natsu? You're here again? Didn't I tell you to go away?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Gee, thanks old man, I just figured I'd stop by to say hello to my favorite people."

"Well get outta here! No one wants you around! I'm just kidding, come on and give me a hug," he said pulling the pink haired boy into a hug. "It's good to see you. How's school going? When are you going to finally decide to work here, instead of that silly little museum?" he asked.

"Gramps, I need to work at the museum so I can get into the archeology program I want to," he shrugged. "Don't worry though, it's the summer, which means I'll be here practically everyday anyway! I know you all miss me." Lucy watched them bicker lightly and she smiled. Even though it wasn't the best place, it would be nice to have friends, and it wasn't like she was going to stay forever.

"We don't miss you at all." Gajeel said. "In fact, it's much quieter when you stay away." Makarov turned to Lucy.

"I see you've met my grandson, Natsu, he's always around. Sorry he's so noisy."

"No, no it's fine," she said waving her hands frantically.

"Gajeel said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Oh! I just..." she glanced at Natsu wrestling with Gajeel and Levy laughing. "I...just wanted to say, thank you for hiring me and I'm looking forward to learning the dances with Levy," she quickly responded. She was surprised at the words that ended coming up out of her mouth. In span of 20 minutes, just one person had completely changed her mind.

"Wonderful!" Makarov said. "Glad to hear it!" Lucy guessed she was going to stay.

"Hey! Lu! You wanna start learning the dances?" Levy called out.

"Y-yeah," Lucy stammered, still shocked by her previous response.

"Great! But maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private," she suggested glaring at Gajeel and Natsu. Lucy blushed imagining them watching herself and Levy dance.

"That's a good idea," she responded. "My place is just up the street and I don't have a lot of furniture so we'll have lots of space." Levy nodded and followed Lucy out the door.

* * *

"Wow, Lu, you were not kidding when you said you didn't have a lot of furniture," Levy said as the two entered her small apartment.

"Well all my money has gone to rent so far, so having a job will be helpful," Lucy rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, embarrassed at how bare her apartment was.

"Yeah, Makarov pays well. Plus if you do a good job, most people tip," she winked. Lucy blushed. She looked around Lucy's apartment some more and tilted her head. "This is actually a great space to practice. You should leave it like this!" Lucy sighed.

"I wanna fill it eventually," she said. "So how long have you been at Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked trying to get the subject off of her apartment.

"About...a year now," Levy said. "It's so great there. To be honest I was a little wary at first cause it seems like, you know, a typical night club, but...I don't know it's really great. I was a little nervous you wouldn't stay." Lucy nodded.

"I guess I contemplating leaving last night," she admitted.

"I thought so, since you didn't stick around after the show," Levy said. "What changed your mind?"

Lucy placed a finger on her chin. "You and Natsu to be honest. You both seemed so happy, I just...really wanted to be friends with you guys." Levy laughed.

"Natsu is so funny! He'll be around a lot now that he's on break from school!" she said. "It's funny he's not really into the dancing or girls, he just likes being friends with everyone. Though Gray and Loke keep trying to convince him to be a server. I don't think he'll ever go for it though!" The two girls laughed. "So why did you move here Lucy?" Levy asked.

"I want to be a dancer. Like...on a huge stage...maybe on Broadway? I don't know, I just know I love to dance," she said.

"Me too," Levy said. "You picked a great place to start. To be honest, when I moved here, I wanted all that too, but I'm actually pretty content here," she said. Lucy was surprised. She Fairy Tail would be a great place for her to start, but she couldn't imagine ever being...content here. Plus she still had so many questions...

"Levy, Loke mentioned something about...back rooms. What is that all about?" she asked. "Is it like...one of those trick the new girl things?" she laughed. Levy blushed.

"N-No, there are back rooms. Sometimes guests want to do more...private stuff. But It usually only happens with the older guys and Makarov doesn't make us do anything we don't want to. Also It seems like its usually the older girls. Myself, Juvia and Lisanna I don't think have ever been back there, so I wouldn't worry. Just tell Makarov you don't want to do anything like that," she said. "Well, let's get started! A lot of what we do is just feeling the music and interacting with people, so I can't really teach you that, but there are a few things that are a bit more choreographed. I'm sure Makarov will want you to start tonight, so we have 3 hours," Levy said. Lucy had always been a fast learner when it came to dance, so she had no problem picking up the steps that Levy showed, though she still felt a bit awkward.

"I feel like I look ridiculous," Lucy sighed, when they stopped for a short break.

"You really don't," Levy shook her head. "Plus you have great boobs." Lucy blushed and covered her chest.

"Thank you?" she questioned. "I feel weird, I've never been very..." Lucy trailed off.

"Very what?" Levy asked.

"...Sexual?" Lucy whispered. Levy laughed.

"Me neither!"

"What!?" Lucy said surprised.

"Jeeze, don't look so surprised," she frowned. "Just because we're dancing like this, doesn't mean we have to be sexual people. Dancing is a form of acting," Levy said. "You're not going to make people feel anything if you're not acting well."

"Well I'm not sure I want people to feel something while we're doing this," Lucy admitted. Levy stretched out, pulling on her leg.

"It's really not a huge deal, half the time you won't see the people again anyway," she shrugged, pulling on her arms to stretch some more.

"So Natsu doesn't work at the club then?" Lucy asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"That was random!" Levy poked her shoulder. "Did someone fall in love at first sight?" she teased.

"N-no! I was curious is all. He was so nice," she said. Levy nodded and stood up, swinging her arms around.

"Yeah! He's a really nice guy. It's funny to me because he's really not into the whole club scene, but he comes in all the time just to see his grandfather and hang out. Loke and Gray try to get him to join their serving team every time and him and Gajeel are really close."

"I see. It seems like everyone is close," she said.

"It's true, a lot of us aren't from the city, so we've all kind of bonded together," Levy said, pulling Lucy up.

"Where are you from?" Lucy asked as she started following Levy's lead as she twirled her hips and kicked her leg up.

"No where exciting! Just a bit upstate, near Albany," she said.

"And how long have you been here?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Almost 2 years!"

"And how long have you been into Gajeel?"

"W-what!?" Levy blushed bright red and almost tripped over her own foot. "I-I'm not...into him. We-We're just friends."

"Oh really? You guys just looked so close today," Lucy said poking fun at the blue haired girl.

"I-I mean I guess we DO talk a lot," she said rubbing her hands together nervously. Lucy shrugged. "You really don't have a boyfriend back home or anything?" Levy said.

"No. There's not much for me back home," Lucy responded turning away from the girl. Levy tilted her head, wanting to ask more, but Lucy didn't seem willing to share.

"I see," she said. "Well, Natsu's a really nice guy and it's rare he calls a girl cute when he first meets her," Levy said. Lucy blushed and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Well I-I'm not really interested him like that! I just met him!" Lucy responded, flustered. Levy poked her side.

"There's always Loke too. He seems to really like you," Levy winked.

"Levy! I'm not interested in anything like that!" she yelled. Although she had to admit, she was having a hard time not thinking about the pink-haired boy and she hoped he would be there tonight when her and Levy returned to Fairy Tail. She blushed, remembering how sweet his smile seemed and how he had leaned in close to her.

"We should probably finish up! We only have an hour!" Levy said hurriedly.

"Oh, right," Lucy said snapping out of her daydream. She was here to dance and she wasn't going to let any boy get in her way of that.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys :) Hope you liked chapter 2 :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1, I feel like this idea is SO random, so it makes me happy people actually like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Omg I finally finished chapter 3. I sort of had writers block on this chapter, but I like the direction its going now! I hope you guys do too! Thank you so so much for all the follows and reviews! I so appreciate the wonderful support :D**

* * *

"I changed my mind! I changed my mind," Lucy hissed, wrapping her arms around her body and she moved to stand behind Levy. Lucy had a on a small bikini top and a matching short skirt. Her heels were the tallest pair she'd ever worn.

"You can't!" Levy whispered harshly. "You already agreed. Just go on the stage when he calls your name and you'll be fine!" she snarled at the blonde. Lucy's legs were shaking as Max continued to introduced the dancers. Levy had just taught Lucy the dances; she wasn't ready. She was going to make a fool of herself; she didn't dance sexy like the rest of the girls. She wasn't good at that.

"And I hope you're all ready to meet our newest dancer! She lovely, she's lively, she's Lucy!" Max called out and Lucy willed her bare legs to walk on stage. The lights shone in her face and she blinked a few times, glancing towards Levy. The blue-haired girl motioned for her to smile. Lucy quickly shook off her nerves and smiling, she waved out to the audience. There were whistles and cheers for her as she made her way over to her spot between Levy and Juvia. Luckily, the lights on stage were bright enough that Lucy didn't have to worry about people staring at her, for now. There was the part when she would have to go into the audience, but she tried not to focus on that. Max introduced Erza last as always and she made her way onto the stage slowly as she had done the previous night. The cheers for Lucy paled in comparison to the ones Erza received as she slid her way up to the stage. The music started and Erza began her set. Lucy did her best to follow Levy's lead and it didn't take long for Lucy to get into the music on her own. Her hips swayed back and forth sexily and she danced around herself, adapting to the stage and people around her.

The music adjusted, as it became time for the girls to go to the audience. Lucy followed the other girls off of the stage, making sure to be last. Many of the girls had spots that they would gravitate to and Lucy didn't want to steal any of the spots. Levy always made her way towards the bar and Lucy was pretty sure she was trying to catch the attention of Gajeel. However, it seemed difficult for her to do when two men at the bar kept ogling her. Lucy made her way to the back of the room and followed the other girls' leads. She ran her hands from her upper chest to her waist sensually.

"This new girl is cute!" Lucy heard one of the men say. She blushed and turned her body away from them. She caught the eye of Natsu at the bar, he smiled and held a thumb up. She smiled back at him, blushing. He seemed like a nice guy, unlike some of the other male members of the club. (Lucy hadn't been able to convince Loke to stop flirting with her.)

* * *

Natsu had blushed watching Lucy come out on the stage. He had been coming to his Grandfather's club for years and not once had he ever been so…interested in one of the girls. Of course, he had known practically all of them his entire life, but Lucy. Lucy was new. Lucy was exciting. He watched her walk onto the stage awkwardly and he laughed when he watched her realize she should be smiling.

"That Lucy girl is funny," he said to Gajeel, taking a sip of his beer.

"Are you finally turning into a perv like the old geezer?" Gajeel teased, cleaning off a glass.

"No! I just think she's funny, and kind of awkward," he snorted and folded his arms. He smiled as he noticed her getting into the music. "But when she's feeling the music, she's really good. I can see why gramps hired her." Gajeel nodded in agreement. Lucy was twirling around and Natsu could tell she was lost in her own body and the music. He was impressed; it was hard to tell she was new. The two men watched Lucy make her way down off of the stage, her arms flailed a bit as she maneuvered her way down the stairs.

"Maybe you should rethink that previous statement," Gajeel teased, going back to serving. Natsu shrugged and gave Lucy a smile and a thumb up, when their eyes met. She smiled, thankful for the support and her face became more focused. The girls made their way back on stage for a few more dances.

When the last song finished, Erza made her way to the microphone, "And now it's time for free dance! Drink up and grab a lady to dance with, don't ask me though, I'm too good for you," Erza said, winking. Lucy sighed a sigh of relief as the music started. She made her way to where Levy was.

"You survived!" Levy cheered and gave her new friend hug.

"Barely! I looked like such a fool out there in the audience!" she whined.

"Oh please! You were fine!" The blue haired girl dragged her down the steps to the bar. The dance floor filled up quickly with both the dancers and patrons of the club. Juvia had grabbed Gray and pulled him out to the dance floor. At first he looked a bit annoyed, as the girl danced around him, but Juvia knew she was difficult to resist and Gray eventually placed his hands on her hips pulling her close to him. Other couples were making use of the dance floor, especially now that many of them had had a bit to drink. Levy handed Lucy a drink.

"Are you going to dance?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head. "Nah, unless someone asks me, I think I'd rather sit out after my first night."

"Great! Come sit at the bar with me!" she said and pulled Lucy to the bar.

* * *

Erza walked down of the stage, avoiding many of the men and made her way to the other end of the bar where Natsu had stayed.

"What do you think of the new girl?" Natsu asked as she leaned against the bar. Erza had been one of his oldest friends. They had grown up together and Natsu considered her to be his sister, even though they weren't blood related. Erza shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"She's fine. I don't think she'll last long here. The new ones never do."

"I dunno. You should've seen her once she let go of her awkward-ness; she looked great out there. Reminded me of you when you started," Natsu teased.

"Seems like someone has a crush," Erza teased back, jabbing Natsu in the ribs. He coughed a bit.

"No, no, I was just observing."

"Well I don't care what she does, as long as she stays out of my way," Erza said. Natsu frowned as he watched Loke approach the blonde and drag her out to the dance floor. He sighed and shook his head.

"Loke always goes after the new girls," he growled.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Erza asked. Natsu turned his head in embarrassment.

"I'm just saying he hardly knows her and he's already making a move." Natsu gulped down the rest of his beer. "I'm going to go rescue her," he said. Erza sighed and turned away.

"What a gentleman," she murmured.

Natsu made his way to the dance floor where he could see Loke and Lucy moving.

"Hey Lucy!" he said waving. She smiled seeing the pink haired man again.

"Hi Natsu!" she said pulling away from Loke. She was happy to have an excuse to not dance with him. Loke was attractive, very attractive, but Lucy had practically no experience in these sort of matters and it was clear that Loke was a veteran.

"Are you trying to steal my dance?" Loke said angrily to Natsu.

"Yup!" Natsu stuck his tongue out at the other male. "Besides shouldn't you be working?" Natsu teased.

"Oh you mean like Gray is working?" Loke asked gesturing to where Gray had his face attached to Juvia's. Lucy blushed and tore her eyes away from the pair.

"I suppose you have a point…C'MON LUCY!" He yelled and dragged her away to a different part of the dance floor.

"You didn't have to drag me away," she said timidly.

"No worries, Loke hits on all the new girls." Lucy sighed as Natsu laughed. Lucy blushed at Natsu's smile, he seemed so happy, all the time. He danced in front her not getting too close and the two danced goofily on the edge of the dance floor.

"You're so different from the other guys here," Lucy teased.

"I don't work here!" he shrugged, yelling over the music. "Would you prefer if I did this?" He grabbed her hips and pressed her against him. The pair blushed and both quickly backed up. "Ok probably not the best idea." The two laughed awkwardly quickly changing the subject, Lucy tilted her head towards Erza.

"How long has Erza been here?" she asked. Natsu shrugged.

"I honestly can't remember, we grew up together, so I feel like she's been here forever."

"Oh, I see." Lucy watched the woman curiously. She noticed a blue haired man with a tattoo on his face approach her. Lucy thought he looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on where she had seen him. "Who's that?" she asked. Natsu turned his head around and frowned.

"Oh he's this guy who comes in to see Erza a lot, I don't really know much about him. I just know he's the one she sees the most. So did you enjoy your first night here?" Lucy barely heard Natsu's question as she watched the blue-haired man whispered something in Erza's ear. The two began to make their way towards the back of the dance hall. "Lucy?"

"Huh?" she said.

"I just asked if you enjoyed your first night here?" he repeated.

"Oh! Yeah! I did actually. If I'm being honest, I came in here this afternoon to quit, but then seeing how close everyone is, I changed my mind," she admitted.

"Great! I'm really glad you did!"

"Yeah I think am I too," she responded, enjoying dancing casually to the music. She liked Levy, Natsu and even Loke and she couldn't help but be curious about some of her other co-workers, she was looking forward to getting to know everyone better.

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning and saw her phone had a voicemail.

"Good morning Lucy! Juvia and I are going for lunch at the café down the street from the club if you wanna join us, meet us there at 1:30! I hope to see you. Oh…this is Levy by the way!" Lucy laughed at her new friend. Levy was so sweet, though Lucy wasn't sure how she felt about Juvia. All she knew about the girl was that she was obsessed with Gray. However, Lucy was determined to make friends so she quickly got dressed and made her way to the cafe down the street.

"Lucy! You made it," Levy waved and approached the girl, pulling her into a hug. "I was nervous my voice mail was too long." Lucy waved her hand back and forth.

"Oh, no it was fine," she said, standing in line with the girls. "Hi Juvia," she said with a smile.

"Hello Lucy," she smiled back. Lucy was relieved to see that Juvia smiled at her, as opposed to accusing her of trying to take Gray away. "How was Lucy's first night dancing?" she asked.

"It was actually really fun. To be honest I was pretty nervous at first, but once I sort of let it all go, it was great. I'm happy to finally be dancing," she sighed. The three girls ordered their drinks and made their way to some comfy chairs in the corner of the cafe.

"So Juvia, you must've had fun last night," Levy teased as she curled her legs up underneath her, taking a sip from her tip. Juvia blushed bright red.

"Juvia had fun yes," she mumbled.

"Do you think Gray had fun?" she giggled. Lucy blushed a bit, remembering seeing Juvia and Gray kiss just the night before.

"Levy! Well it's not as if Gray and Juvia hadn't kissed before," the blue-haired girl muttered. If Lucy was being completely honest, she wasn't surprised that the two had hooked up. It was obvious that Juvia had no problems throwing herself at the guy and Gray was a guy, a shirtless guy.

"You're one to talk Levy," Lucy teased. "I know the reason you dance by the bar so often," she winked. Levy blushed.

"Lu-lu-lucy! What are you saying?"

"Oh come on, everyone knows Levy likes Gajeel," Juvia said calmly sipping her tea.

"No I don't!" she yelled spilling a bit of her tea out over her cup. Lucy giggled at Levy's protests. She could deny it all she wanted, but Juvia and Lucy could see right through her. "Be-besides! I wasn't the one dancing with Natsu last night!" Levy said pointing at Lucy.

"Hey! Don't direct this at me!" she said holding her hands up.

"Were you?!" Juvia asked.

"Uh-Uh, we were for just a tiny bit."

"Wow," she said, her eyes widening.

"Does Natsu normally not dance with people?" Lucy asked trying not to seem curious, even though she was.

"Not really," Levy said. "He's really focused on his school work, but when he does come to the club, he usually just sits at the bar and hangs out with Gajeel or Gray. Sometimes Erza."

"Speaking of Erza, I saw her walk off with a blue-haired man last night..." Lucy inquired desperately trying to divert the subject of her and Natsu. Lucy doubted Natsu wanted to be any more than friends with her and Lucy wasn't exactly looking for anything more either.

"Oooo, that's Jellal," Levy said quietly leaning forward. "He's some rich CEO or something, but he totally has a thing for Erza. He comes to the club all the time, but it's apparently supposed to be hush hush because he doesn't want to ruin his reputation." Lucy listened intently to Levy. "He's been coming for months. I'm pretty sure she has a thing for him too, but Erza would never admit to it."

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "Is it really that bad to love someone?"

"Of course not!" Juvia chimed in looking dreamily off into the distance.

"Well not to normal people," Levy said, rolling her eyes at Juvia. "But Erza wants to be a big time performer, so she's really focused on her career."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that," Lucy said.

"Aw, should we not expect Lucy to chase after Natsu then," Juvia teased. Lucy blushed.

"N-No! Even if I was looking for someone, I don't think it'd be smart to go after the owners grandson!" she yelled. Both Levy and Juvia shrugged.

"Eh, Makarov doesn't care about that stuff," Levy said.

"I do!" Lucy said, still blushing. She kept trying to convince herself that she didn't like Natsu like that and yet, her heart kept fluttering every time someone mentioned his name.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for waiting for this update! I promise to be speedier next time ;_; Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
